STREET FIGHTER:UNCHAINED!
by Dune7
Summary: Ryu arrives at the destination for the new tournament. But once he arrives,he finds not only his old friend and rival Ken Masters,but also a few other old and new acquaintances from the street fighter world. Watch as pleasantries and unpleasantries unfold! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:

Dengfeng County,Henan Province,China.

JUNE 12th,Saturday 12 noon,somewhere in the lush countryside of Henan Province lies a Shaolin Temple complex called the Gold Dragon.

And within it's walls a secret and important meeting was taken place.  
For it was a meeting of fighters in actual combat!

Within the arena room the entire clan of monks sat and witnessed the event before their very eyes!

A lone japanese fighter dressed in a white gi and red bandana was facing off against a large and heavyset mongolian wrestler,who was dressed in a set of green military duds with black grip gloves,and matching hiking boots.

His head was shaved and a single rose tattoo was adorned on the left side of his head.

His thick dark brown beard and facial scars completed his grisly appearance.

The Japanese man was known simply as Ryu and the wrestler he faced was known as Zallu the terrible.

They were facing off to settle a dispute that Ryu himself came across in his travels.

Ryu caught Zallu in the act of bullying and injuring some of the temple's best shaolin warriors,so...Ryu took it upon himself to stop the bully in the act.

Ryu stopped the attack by doing a flying leap kick into the very chest of the mongolian.

Needless to say,Zallu was furious as to being interrupted and vowed revenge against Ryu.

The clan's chief monk Tung Lo arranged for the two fighters to face each other in their personal arena.

And so,this is where the fight was taking place.

Zallu sneered in disgust at Ryu as he approached him.

"I'm gonna break your ass in two jap!"he said. "No one,and I mean no one interrupts my battles!"

"You going to talk...or fight?"said Ryu calmly.

Zallu snorted in disgust and then spat upon the ground.

The two warriors took up their fight stance and started to circle around at each other,both waiting for the first move.

Once Zallu got close enough,he made the first move,he swung his entire body at Ryu and attempted a spinning back fist at him.

Ryu simply ducked it and then launched a Shoryuken right into Zallu's very chin.

A sickening cracking sound was heard as the mongolian was nearly knocked backwards from the blow.

"Errgh!"he replied as he clutched his chin. "Lucky punch...i'll show you!"

Zallu then ran and leapt at Ryu and attempted to do a flying drop kick at him.

Ryu caught the very boot and leg of his opponent and then shoved him backwards.

Zallu crashed onto his very back from the shove he was given.

"AAAR!"he cried from the impact.

Zallu then jumped back to his feet and then kept his ground,waiting for Ryu to make a move.

And make a move Ryu did as he jumped into the air and attempted another flying kick at the wrestler.

Zallu saw it coming and he quickly dodged it,causing Ryu to land on his knees,which gave Zallu an opening.

He grabbed Ryu by the very hair of his head and then pulled him upwards and right over his massive shoulders.

Ryu felt his very body crash to the floor in turn as Zallu did his body slam upon him.

Some of the monks winced and cringed at the display of what their would be champion was going through.

"Ooh..I pray he wins!"thinks a monk who clasped his hands together. "Buddha let him win!"

Once he was down,Zallu dropped down his very right elbow into Ryu's chest,causing Ryu to cough up air and saliva all at once.

Zallu got back up and cackled wickedly at his now fallen opponent.

"Ha-ha!"he replied. "Not even a pathetic karate fighter can face the might of Zallu the terrible!"

Ryu then leapt back to his feet and shook off the effects of the blows he was given.

"You haven't won yet,fat one!"he said. "I'm still standing!  
"I'm gonna make you wish you stayed down!"said Zallu.

He then charged at Ryu again and attempted a flying tackle,but Ryu dodged it and slammed a quick and hard kick into Zallu's gut,causing the bully to nearly fall to the floor.

Zallu then swung back around to face Ryu again,just in time to see him unleash another attack of his own.

Ryu thrust his very right elbow into Zallu's hair covered chest,and then he followed it up with another Dragon Punch uppercut.

The impact from the uppercut was twice as hard and the wreslter was rocketed upwards as if gravity gave up on his fat frame.

For a couple of seconds,Zallu was airborne from the blow,and once it was over,he came crashing back to the floor once again.

A sickening thud was heard throughout the room as Zallu made his fallen impact.

Ryu took a closer look at the slob,he was down,and out.

It was over,Ryu had won the match.

Ryu then adressed the crowd and raised a single fist in the air,signifying his victory.

The entire room of monks cheered wildly for their champion,the match was won.

"Praise great buddha!"said the same monk who prayed for Ryu.

Minutes later,Zallu was handed over to the local police precinct for disturbing the peace,and Ryu was speaking with Master Tung Lo.

"No,I should thank you for the grand match you allowed me to face in master."said Ryu.

"It was just what I needed."

"Of course,young Ryu."said Tung. "But..please do return to our humble temple the next time you're in China won't you? Some of my finest students would also like to face you in combat the next time around."

"Heh,I look forward to it."said Ryu.  
After that,the two asians bowed to each other,and Ryu with his napsack over his shoulder,left the temple.

Ryu started to make his way through a nearby forest which also had a convenient walking path built into it.

"Hmmm...now where do I find another worthy challenger?"he thought.

Suddenly,he saw someone emerge from the shadows of his path.

The lone figure was dressed in a black cloak and matching fedora hat,his face was covered in the darkness that surrounded him.

"Ryu...?"he said in a cold and creepy laiden voice.

"Uh,yeah that's me."said Ryu. "Who wants to know exactly?"

The stranger said nothing,and then he threw something directly at the lone warrior.

Using his lightning fast reflexes,Ryu catches the object hurled at him.

He sees that the object was a single white envelope.

"What..what is this?"he said to the stranger,but he finds the mysterios figure was long gone after that.

"Huh,how strange."he thought.

He then shrugs and looks upon the envelope.

A single red stamp shaped like a fist is affixed to the back of the envelope.

He then opens it and finds it's contents to be a single map and a written invitation with it.

The letter read as follows.

"DEAR LONE WARRIOR! YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO THE GRAND STREET FIGHTERS KUMITE TOURNAMENT! IT IS A TOURNAMENT FOR THE BEST AND BOLDEST FIGHTERS OUT THERE!

JUST FOLLOW THIS MAP AND YOU WILL FIND THE ANSWERS YOU SEEK! IF YOU ARE TRULY A REAL MAN,A REAL FIGHTER,THEN YOU WILL COME TO THIS EVENT AT ONCE!

SIGNED:THE ORGANIZER.

That was all that was in the letter,Ryu was curious by the sight of what he was offered,but also felt a sense of uneasiness as well.

He knew that there were those of an evil nature who would hold such martial arts events for their own evil agendas,and both he and Ken as well as others were party to it in years past.

"Well...I asked for another challenge didn't I?"he thought. "And i'm going to have one!"

Ryu then continued to walk down the forest path and then he contemplated the map that would take him to his destination.

END PROLOGUE!

A BIG NOISE PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS:

"STREET FIGHTER:UNCHAINED!"

Chapter one:THE ARRIVAL!

SHINJUKU,JAPAN  
July 13th,7:00 PM

It took him a day or so,but Ryu had at last arrived in his home country once again and found that the map showed him the details of where the contest was being held.

He walks down a deserted street and finds an a local parking garage building at the end of the street.

Ryu then walks up to one of the doors and wonders if there is a way in?

Suddenly,a flash of red laser energy erupts from the door.

"STATE YOUR BUSINESS HERE!"said a hard edged electronic voice from behind the door.

"Uh,Ryu is my name!"he said. "I'm here because I was invited to this...tournament!"

The door's defense system suddenly silenced and wore off,and then a single unlocking noise was heard behind it.

"ENTER...AT ONCE!"said the same voice.

Ryu nodded and then opened the door and went inside.

The door suddenly closed and locked itself behind him.

The room was filled with total darkness,and Ryu wasn't sure what to do next.

Suddenly,the lights came on and Ryu found himself in large cubic room made of grey and blue metals.

"What the?"he said.

Befor he could do anything,he found the very floor began to move beneath his feet.

"STAND COMPLETELY STILL."said the voice. "THIS IS A MOBILE LIFT TRANSPORT AND YOU WILL BE TAKEN TO THE LOWEST LEVELS BENEATH THE BUILDING."

"Uhm,okay."said Ryu.

The elevator device started to go downwards through a long and dark shaft that took Ryu to where his destination lay.

After a whole minute,he felt the lift stop and heard a loud interlocking sound that another door was opening.

"STEP OUT AT ONCE."said the voice.

Ryu nodded again and walked out of the lift doors and found himself standing in a long corridor or bronze and gold metals.

The doors then closed behind him.

"What...where do I go now?"said Ryu.

A series of lights then appeared on the walls and they were shown to be forming a trail.

"FOLLOW THESE LIGHT PATTERNS."said the voice. "IT WILL TAKE YOU TO YOUR DESTINATION."

Ryu shrugged again and did so.

He followed the light patterns on the walls as he walked down and around the corridors,until at last he found himself before another door,and this one was larger than the last one he started with.

"Okay,now what?"he thought.

As if in answer,the door opened.

"ENTER."said the voice once again.

"Uh,sure."said Ryu as he entered.

Ryu entered the last room he was to enter.

Once there,the door closed behind him.

Ryu found himself in what appeared to be a large lobby with couches,tables and chairs.

The carpet was a light green and the walls were of a blue gray color.

He then heard some voices around the corner.

"Ah,some people at last!" he thought. "Maybe I can find some answers here."

Ryu then walked down through the lobby and made his way around the corner.

There,he found anothe room which appeared to be a large lounge area,complete with sofas,vending machines and a few entertainment centers and restrooms with it.

And within it there were at least 7 people waiting in there.

He also found that weren't just anyone,they were all fighters like him.

And one of them he was very familair with suddenly approached him.

"Well,well...look who made it!"said a young male american with long blonde hair.

"KEN?"said Ryu.

It wasn't just Ken Masters who was there as Ryu soon discovered.

There was also Chun-Li Xiang,interpol officer,Cammy White British commando for Delta Red,

Cody Travers and Guy,street warriors from Metro City and both Yun and Yang Lee,the kung fu twins from Hong Kong.

"See guys,I told ya he would make it!"said Ken.

"Wonderful."said Yang. "Looks like the gang's all here."  
"Heh,if you say so dude."said Cody.

"What...what is this?"said Ryu.

WHAT INDEED AS RYU WILL SOON DISOVER AS HE,KEN AND THE OTHER STREET FIGHTERS LEARN OF THIS NEW TOURNAMENT THEY HAVE ALL BEEN INVITED TO! ALL THIS AND LOTS MORE NEXT CHAPTER!

Author's note: This story will be an experiment of sorts as I try to at last muster up a more reasonable and hopefully pro laiden street fighter story as I utilize the right kinds of SF characters for a change. I also plan to do chapter 2 once I get a move on with my other current fanfic as well,so please don't expect a new chapter for a little while,but rest assured I will get this underway.

And of course,reviews and helpful critiques welcome. Thank you and see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

STREET FIGHTER:UNCHAINED!

CH.2:THE SETTING!

Ryu approached Ken while Ken ran over to him.

The two fighters embaced hands in a firm handshake.

"Good..good to see you again,Ken."said Ryu with a warm smile.

The japanese fighter quickly eyed his american friend from head to toe.

Ken was clad in a set of dark grey sweatshirt,red shorts,sneakers,and a matching red bacllcap atop his blonde haired head.

He even carried a blue dufflebag that carried his fighting togs.

"Hey,same here as always,old buddy!"said Ken. "They were right in saying that you would come here just as the rest of us did!"

"Uhm..yes,it's great to see you as well,Ken."said Ryu. "But...what exactly is going on here,and what is this place? My invitation says I was invited to a tournament."

"Oh,an invitation?"said Ken as he pulled out a white envelope. "You mean just like the one I got?"

Ryu's eyes narrowed in a form of seriousness and suprise.  
"Why,why yes."he said. "You got one as well I see."

"Ahem...we all did Ryu."said a female voice approaching them.

It was Chun-Li Xiang,interpol agent from Hong Kong. Ryu and Ken knew her very well indeed.

"Oh,Chun-Li."said Ryu as he clasped his hands together and bowed. "Good seeing you again."

Li returned the favor.  
"And you as well,Ryu-san."she said. "My friend Cammy,everyone here in the room did."

Ryu looked to see who she was referring to.

Across the room,Ryu saw Cammy standing in the center of the room,she saluted him with a smile.

And behind her was a pair of red plush couches.

On one couch was a pair of well known male fighters from Metro City.

The man seated on the left was a blonde haired american and he was dressed out in a black and pair jailbird uniform,a pair of white sneakers,matching bandaged fists and a single set of handcuffs and a single chain hung down between them.

The other was a young man of Japanese heritage,just like Ryu,and he was seated in a deep meditation form,complete with his eyes closed and in total focus.

He wore a reddish orange ninja costume complete with red and white running shoes and orange grip gauntlets.

It took him a few minutes to recognise them,but he remembered after seeing them in news programs and news reports from around the world.

They were Cody Travers and Guy,heroes of Metro City who used to clean up the streets of some of it's worse scum,namely the Mad Gear Gang.

The other couch across from it were a pair of young men seated in it.

They were of Chinese nationality like Chun-Li herself and they were dressed in what appeared to be matching chinese style fighting togs.

The man on the left wore a white tunic,black pants and blue sneakers and yellow gauntlet gloves and a single ballcap adorned his head.

The man on the right seated beside him wore a red tunic,black pants and red sneakers and yellow glove gauntlets as well. His dark brown hair stuck out in a strange branched out effect above his forehead.

Cody looked at Ryu and gave a wave and smile.

"Sup man?"he said. "Yo,Guy..wake up."

Cody elbowed Guy,momentarily waking Guy out of his medtiated state and giving off a rather annoyed look at his friend after it happened.

"I wasn't asleep,Cody."he said in a sharp tone. "And how many times have I told you not to interrupt me whilst i'm meditating."

"Oh come on man."said Cody. "You can still do that crap in your off time,come on we got a new visitor."

"Oh,very well."said Guy as he looked up.

"Ah,the one they call Ryu,is here at last."

"Oh yeah,big woop."said the youth with the ball cap on. "Looks like the gang's all here."

"Indeed it is."said the youth in the red tunic.

"Those two hooligans on the couch go by the name's Yun and Yang Lee."said Li. "They're relatives of an old teacher of mine.

The ball cap is Yun and the one with funky hair is Yang by the way."

"Ah,I see."said Ryu.

"Well come on mates,don't just sit around,let's go greet the legendary street fighter."said Cammy.

Cody and the others got up to greet Ryu.

"Legendary?"said Yun. "Aw come on,just because he beat up the famed Sagat years ago!"

Yang elbowed Yun in the ribs and gave him a sharp and hard look.  
"Manners,if you please brother."he said.

"Errk!"said Yun as he winced in pain. "Okay..okay! I'll try to behave around royality here."

Cody chuckled whilst Guy just gave off a smirk in response.

Cammy shook hands with Ryu.

"I've seen and heard much about you, ."she said. "We've got some..interesting files on you that you even ran afoul of a terrorist group called...Shadowloo."

"Shadowloo?"said Ryu. "Yes..i've heard of that group in whispered conversations between bandits in my recent travels. I had no idea that any scumbags I even beat up were from them to begin with."

"Well,now you know."said Li. "Cammy and myself and a few of our friends are currently investigating them as we speak."

Ryu then turned to Cody.

He shook hands with the famed hero now turned convict.

"I've seen a lot of footage of you in action in the recent World Warrior tourney,Ryu."he said. "Hell,I even saw you in action in a recent underground contest in New York a few years ago at that."

"Heh,nice to know I have fans in the USA as well."said Ryu.

"Well now,I wouldn't say a fan."said Cody. "Y'see me and Guy's arenas have been the streets,you got lots more experience with real street fighting instead of that contest battlin'."

"What makes you think I haven't been in actual street fights, ?"said Ryu.

"That's right,jaibird!"said Ken. "Ryu's travelled around enough himself in and out of the ring to know what's what here!"

"Well then."said Cody as he cracked the knuckles of his left fist. "If you came here for a fight...then i'm your man!"

Cody suddenly felt a hard slap to the back of his head.

"Hey wha?"he said as he swung around,only to find Guy giving him a twice as sour look.

"I told you,to behave yourself here by the way."Guy said. "Look,i'll handle the rest of the sociables here."

Yun in turn gave a low chuckle,while Yang just rolled his eyes.

Guy turned to Ryu and gave the hero a lowe bow.

"For myself,it is an honor to meet you as well,Ryu-san."he said.

Ryu returned the greeting.

"I've seen and heard quite a bit about you as well,Guy-san."said Ryu. "I've also heard legends that your fighting style is that of a an ancient ninja clan heritage called...the Bushin-Ryu."

"I see you know your history."said Guy. "Yes,that is the clan my sensei and myself originated from. And from my sensei's own lips he told me in my younger years the fighting style that you and your friend Masters have utilized over the years.

The legends of the Shotokan style of Karate is very well up there with the legends of Bushin-Ryu."

"Heh,well it's nice to see somone who appreciates what we do just as much as we have for you,Guy."said Ken. "I remember seeing your friend Mike Haggar in the wrestling ring when I was a kid,and I remember when I saw news reports of seeing you in action against those Mad Gears bastards as well.

And hey,speaking of Haggar,how's the mayor been doing lately?"

"He's well as can be expected."said Guy. "But...I have learned that if he doesn't win the next election for mayor of Metro City...he may very well retire."

"Huh."said Ken. "Well ain't that a shame."

"Well,it's like I always said."said Cody. "You can't fly forever."

"Simple,but honest quote there,Cody."said Ryu.

Yun suddenly cleared his throat.  
"Yeah,and what about us,dude?"he said.

"Yun..."said Yang suddenly annoyed.  
"Heh,it's quite alright, ."said Ryu. "I was looking forward to getting acquainted with you as well. Aside from Chun-Li and Fei Long,i've always admired the strength and skill of Hong Kong's finest."

Yang smiled warmly.  
"My brother and myself have been made aware of your other exploits from not only our friend Chun-Li,but also from an uncle that you yourself may have had an encounter with."

"Yeah dude."said Yun. "You ever heard of master..Gen?"

Ryu's eyes went wide for an instant there.  
"You mean the..Master Gen?"said Ryu.

"The same,the same."said Yun. "He taught us mostly of what he knows...but he's also left Auntie Li here to train us the rest of the way in her spare time."

"Auntie Li?"said Ken.

Li clenched her teeth at Yun.  
"How may times have I told you not to call me that?"she said.  
"Oh relax,Chun-Li."said Cammy. "We all have pet names we're not soo fond of ya know."

"Okay,sorry Li,geez!"said Yun. "But seriously,Yang and myself have seen plenty of you two in action,and while it may be an honor and all that to meet you guys. Just...don't get too palsy in here. We've fought in a few contests ourselves. If I beat say someone like you in the ring...maybe i'll just become legendary."

Ryu arched an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge now?"he said.

"Well,what do you think tournaments are for man?"said Yun. "Ice cream socials? No way,we've all been invited to become the best of the best. And if that means kickin' each other's asses and coming out on top,sounds good to me!"

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I was you,ball cap!"said Cody as he approached him from behind.

"There's more than just the karate twins here you know!"

Yun just snorted and turned away from Cody.

"Oh please!"said Yun. "If you think i'm gonna take on a common con man like you...you're dreaming!"

"Con man?"said Cody suddenly in anger. "I've kicked ass while you were in kindergarten!"

Yun swung back around to meet Cody. "Hey,you may have been a legend in Metro pal!

But you and your ninja friend there are in the world arena. It's either brave or grave as they like to call it here!"

Cody sneered in disgust and put up both of his fists at the arrogant punk.

"Oh,is that a challenge then?"said Yun as he got into his fight stance.

"Uh-oh."said Ken. "Looks like trouble."

Suddenly,Chun-Li swung out her right leg between the two hotheads.  
"Alright,break it up...NOW!"

Guy pulled Cody away from the fight as Yang did with Yun.

"I agree with Miss Xiang,Cody!"said Guy. "This isn't the time or place for it. We've still got to find out what we've been lured to here!"

"I agree with Guy,little brother!"said Yang. "You'll get plenty of chances to kick-ass...so just cool it!"

Cody took a deep breath.  
"Eh...sorry Miss Xiang."said Cody. "Guy and myself just went through a lot recently before we got here."

"Understandable."said Li. "Just sit back down and relax,i'm just as eager as you are to find out what this is all about."

Yun snorted and slumped back down on the couch next to Yang.

"I coulda taken him."he mumbled.

"Sure you could."said Yang. "Just save it for the ring...and I mean it!"

"Punk ass!"thought Cody. "Just gimme five minutes with that idiot! And my sympathies are to you at that Yang."

"Sheesh!" said Ken. "That didn't happen until you got here."

"Yeah,and I was beginning to like the peace and quiet at first."said Cammy.  
"Don't sweat it guys."said Li. "I myself was prepared for that to happen. I'll make sure to in fighting until we get to the ring."

"Heh,i've seen worse fights in bars."said Ryu. "Anyways,has anyone come by to tell us about what's going on here with this contest? I mean,who's hosting it? Anything?" 

"Afraid not bro."said Ken. "We've been left in the dark even before you got here."

"Not much to do except take a seat..and wait."said Cammy.  
"Hmmmm..."replied Ryu as he looked over the room and saw another set of couches and a couple of sofa chairs nearby.

"Let's take a seat over there,shall we?"said Ryu.

"Sounds good to me."said Ken.

Li took one last look back at the four fighters on the other couches.

"And I would appreciate if you'd all keep it down over there,got it?"she said.

Cody gave Li a thumbs up,while Yang raised his hand up as well in response.

"Good."said Li as she turned to the others.

Ryu sat in one sofa,while Ken sat in another and both ladies sat down on the couch in between.  
"Well..."said Ryu. "Actually,I did go through a little fight adventure myself before I got here."

"That sounds pretty good to hear."said Ken. "So what happened?"

"You sure you want to hear it?"said Ryu. "I'm not trying to be the center of attention on anything."

"Well,until our...captors inform us of what's going on,you might as well clue us in on what you did to get your invitation."said Li.

"She's right mate."said Cammy. "It might just help pass the time."

"Okay then."said Ryu. "Here's what happened."

Ryu went into detail of the just recent arena battle of what he went through at the shaolin temple before he was presented with an invite to the new fighting event.

Ken whistled.

"Wow,that last part was pretty mysterious and intense there."he said. "The same thing happened to me after I beat my opponent."

"So..you had a fight before you got here as well,Ken?"said Ryu.

"I knew he would."said Li. "But I guess street fighter's always answer the call to their fists."

"You bet we do."said Ken. "But hey,since you told me your story,maybe you'd like to hear mine."

Ryu shrugged.

"Why not?"said Ryu. "It'll hopefully help pass the time."

"Okay then."said Ken as he took his cap off. "Here's what happened a few days before I got here"

NEXT CHAPTER! Ken goes into flashback detail of how he got his invitation while he was back in the USA. PLUS: Chun-Li and Cammy give off their recent experiences on what happened as well. All this and more,next chapter!


End file.
